landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wilhelmina Will/Archive 1
Thank you! Thank you for all the help in updating and improving the Land Before Time Wiki! Would you like to be made an admin? --Aabicus 16:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :You are now an admin and beaureucrat (I probably spelled that wrong). I made you a beaurecrat because I don't get online much, and somebody needs to be able to promote good users when necessary. Have fun and thanks for all the hard work! Aabicus 02:53, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::P.S. one more thing: for some reason when I check the user list you're name doesn't have the sysop tag next to it. It's possible I made a mistake. Check to make sure that you have new tabs at the top of the screen that says things like "protect" or "delete," and if you don't I'll try and sysop you again. Sorry if I screwed things up! Aabicus 03:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Response I have all the episodes of the tv series, and the first 3 tv series dvd's that are out. Feel free to leave more comments on how I can help, improve and such. I've not done Wiki before so am libel to make some mistakes, but will help as much as I can. I guess screen shots are out since that may be some sort of copyright infringement type of thing. What about the songs needs help? I did upload an image of Tricia, not sure if screenshots are ok to use or not. Articles with no Category setting I came across a few of these today and added in one. I was wondering if there is a way to do a search for ones that do not have a category setting? List of... pages Are you sure we should have pages listing whole categories of lesser characters? I know Wikipedia does that, but only because non-main characters wouldn't meet their notability policies. Since they would obviously meet ours, I think at least the family members, guest stars, and Mr. Clubtail should qualify for their own pages, with "Family Members," "Guest Stars" (and probably "Stub pages") becoming categories. The problem with the current pages are that they almost promote leaving short descriptions of each character, as expanding a single character on a page will make the sections look uneven. I actually wanted to add story developments for each background character (i.e. what they did in each movie/TV episode), but it would cause the word counts on each "list of..." page to skyrocket. We've also been mentioned on the Gang of Five http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=3110&st=0&#last, and it sounds like several users are planning on coming over to help out. It'd be nice if we had many smaller articles for them to edit rather then four or five huge ones. Aabicus 00:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Perhaps a list like there is of wanted pages, pages that you would like some more information added to or something. Sequel pics of 1st movie characters Since any characters who appeared in the first movie look different from their 'updated' appearances in the movies (especially the 5 main characters), I think pictures from the sequels showing their 'new' appearances should be added to their pages, maybe under names like :Image:Sequel Ducky. (Also, I don't think these pictures are good enough to suit this purpose, since they don't show the character's entire body, and are taken from the TV show.) Aabicus 23:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm just editing the above comment to remove the red link (Image:Sequel Ducky) as I'm cleaning up the wanted pages list. Not fond of editing other people's statements, but I trust no one will mind too much.Clawandfang 22:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for welcoming me, and yes I plan on staying and helping. I have seen nearly all of the LBT movies and I was wondering if you had established a format for character pages, or indeed any types of pages. I was going over Cera's character page but I didn't want to make any changes without checking with one of you admins first. Saphirestar 17:17, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Subversion Files I'm sorry; I'm not computer literate, and I can't even understand the first line, much less the second. However, just one more thing: I experienced some serious deja vu reading that new section you posted in my talk page. Have you posted that somewhere else, because I'm almst positive I've read it before, yet it's not on any of the pages I checked. (If you haven't then obviously I'm merely going insane and this message can be ignored.) Aabicus 03:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) A Little help please? I don't know quite where to find this out, but what is the policy here about directly taking articles off Wikipedia and putting them here? Thanks.Clawandfang 16:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight A Wikia Spotlight would be an awesome thing to have. It's the link to other wikis, visible in the upper right hand corner. Follow the link to this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight and read the requirements for a wiki to earn a spotlight. Will, I know you like having lots of content before starting a character page, but creating those pages now would greatly increase our chances of getting a spotlight, and the new users that the spotlight would bring will be more willing to expand stub pages than stub-sections in giant pages. What do you think? Aabicus 02:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Voting for Featured Too right... I have slacked off on that aspect. I'll try and vote more often. Thanks for the heads-up! Aabicus 07:36, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki Logo There's a currently a discussion taking place on Saphirestar's talk page about designing a new logo for the wiki. Don't forget to look it over. Thanks! Aabicus 15:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome template We now have a Welcome template for the talk pages of new users. If you know of any ways to improve it, please do. I'd really like to get us a Wiki Spotlight. Do you think we're ready to request one?Aabicus 22:29, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight-an update All right, we're almost qualified for a spotlight. We have two problems: over 100 pages are uncategorized, and we need to welcome new users. To get ready as soon as possible, we need to fix these two problems. What you can do: :1) Any pages you find w/o a category, add it to one. Create new categories if necessary. Use to see how many that we have left to categorize. :2) Patrol Recent Changes, and welcome any users with redlinks for talk pages (IPs too). To welcome logged-in users, use ~~~~ . To welcome IP addresses, use ~~~~ . Once these are fixed, I can reply to Wikia, and we'll have a Spotlight! Aabicus 09:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :UPDATE: Well, we're almost there (special thanks goes to Mim for his excessive categorizing) However, they apparently want all the pages categorized, not just less than 100. That means in order to categorize all the remaining pages, we'll have to start deleting unneccesary pages or create new categories. Please help us do both to clear the Uncategorized Special page! (Don't forget to Welcome new users apearing in the Recent Changes as well!) Aabicus 01:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) We Did It!!! We got our spotlight! This means we should be getting a lot more users as soon as our turn comes up. Will, that means you'll finally get users who consistently vote for Featured articles :) and for the rest of us, we'll be able to see some new content and names popping around everywhere. I'm sure it'll be awesome. It's at this time that I feel we should start some sort of award system, like barnstars on Wikipedia. The most most obvious parallel would be the Treestar, which is what I'm going with. Award them when you see a user doing something particularly helpful, or seems to be getting a lot done. For all of your help in the last few months, I'm awarding everyone a Treestar. Great job everybody! :Will, you personally have done much more than any of us has for this wiki, so I'm awarding you two. You do know that you're the main reason we even had a chance at getting this spotlight. Thank you so much! Aabicus 00:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Mrs.Twoped Can you take screenshots with subtitles? Because I was wondering if you could upload a picture showing Tricia remarking "Oh Topsy, she's so advanced! Wait 'till I tell Mrs. Twoped!" I want to add it to her section. Thanks. Aabicus 19:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Youtube videos Mim and I are going to start integrating Youtbue videos into the song pages. I just want to get your opinion on this before gunning all engines. For an example, see If We Hold On Together and Adventuring.Aabicus 17:44, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :That would have awesome if you could have told us that before we posted them all. Talk to Mim about it, and with his consensus, you can go through and delete them all. Aabicus 05:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Our Spotlight has turned on! The Land Before Time spotlight is up, and cycling around the Enterainment wikis. If you haven't seen it already, our Spotlight icon is this. We might be recieving some new users! Don't forget to / any newcomers. Great job everybody! Aabicus 22:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Features in the wiki As I recall when the head admin and myself agreed with an article you got rather nasty about the fact we had not looked over every article of the wiki. I found it a bit insulting and promised to never participate again, and as long as I remember the promise, I do my best to keep it. Mim 09:24, 4 October 2008 (UTC) http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.211.246.161 I can't tell if this guy is vandalizing, or actually attempting to make contructive edits. Aabicus 18:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I also think he's User:Jermboy, since both made edits changing Cera's voice actress to Jopo Boon (whoever that is). Aabicus 01:26, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Welcome or Template:WelcomeIP Hi! When you use the two Welcome templates, you need to add subst: to the front, so it'd look like this: ~~~~ Aabicus 00:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC)(Don't worry, I made the same mistake myself for over a month) :Thank you, Aabicus!!! Will-Girl 00:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the info. :You're welcome, Bulldog180!!! Happy editing!!! Will-Girl 23:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome back! Thanks for the warm welcome! I've been vacationing in Santa Barbara for the past week, in honor of Thanksgiving. It was marvelous, but I am truly glad to be back with you guys! Aabicus 23:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Aabicus, please. You're absolutely right. I won't claim I have a busy life (though my ego would love to pretend that was the case), but I will admit the older I get, the more my lifestyle has limited my internet access, and I must admit it isn't giving me the pleasure it once did. I don't think I have to tell you that you've easily done more for this wiki than every other user combined (and that includes Mim and me). We wouldn't have been anywhere near ready for a Spotlight if you hadn't whipped the whole thing into shape, and your Featured Articles/Images pages are updated by you alone, at personal expense. You had absolutely no reason to put as much time into this wiki as you have, and the results have propelled the Land Before Time Wiki into the top 1% of all Wikia. The success is yours alone. I'm also glad to see that new users are trickling in bit by bit. User:Fally and User:Andibad have established themselves as recurring members of the community, and User:Kaijucole and User:DarthWill3 are newcomers who show promise. User:Clawandfang I've bumped to adminship, as an early Christmas present. The wiki is no longer riding on us founding fathers' shoulders, and it's possible more of the above might become admins with you in time. Once upon a time, User:Grand Moff Brian was the leader of the wiki. After him, I took up the role. But it's become readily apparent to everyone that you have slowly become the most important user here, and the only wiki leader who's earned her position. The time feels ripe for another critical realignment period, and I sense you will be the one to usher it in. --Aabicus 12:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you completely on the complex policies thing. My first three Wikipedia articles were all deleted because of rules I'd never heard of before, which pissed me off, but since then I think it's helped me treat new users here in a way that I hope won't turn them off of wikis, like Wikipedia did to me. :I'm glad to hear your Christmas was good too. I didn't for a second think you were accusing me of being a bad editor (though I think Mim does. I've talked to him on a different forum, but you might want to send some love his way). And yeah, I think we're in the top 1% of Wikia. Think about it, how many Wikis are there? Like a million, and only the very best earn spotlights, which you earned for us. :Glad you holiday stress has gone away, just in time for Happy New Year!!! Aabicus 18:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page Can you please change "vandalizers" to "vandals" so it can make more sense because "vandalizers" is not a word? Thanks, MH talk 23:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Re:featured articles again. You're right. I need to get better at that. I'm just rarely online anymore. This is like one of three sites I haven't dropped from my schedule, it was getting overwhelming. but yeah, I'll get cracking on voting, and, I think I'll add a message at the top of the wiki to get people to vote. Might bring in some new voters. but I'm also a little confused by your message. Do you mean The Big Freeze and the other page is nominated right now? I just checked out the featured page, and there's nothing up for votes right now. Aabicus 04:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, understood. A small adjuctment to the site notice then (which you can edit here if you want to. I'm not sure if it sounds like I intended it too.) Thanks for the reminder; I'll go vote now! Aabicus 04:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're right; I was not online. Sorry, I'll try again. It may be a while before I vote, since I must compare both articles to the criteria first. Aabicus 03:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the info on the Featured Articles. I hope to come over here more often soon, I've been busy trying to get the Thomas the Tank Engine wiki spotlighted, as well as a few others. Thanks again. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ladysmith Black Mambazo I'm sorry about this, but my own personal feelings on articles are that if they consist of nothing but a title then they should be deleted no matter how relevant; basically I don't believe in placer articles. Now, if someone (such as yourself) is ready to actually add some content to the page then this is a far better way of dealing with the situation and it can be knocked off the suggested deletion page. This is what's happened here and I'm personally happy with the result. I don't see any flaw in my reasoning or logic, but if you feel I've acted out of order, or if my reasoning is flawed in some way then I guess we can discuss it in greater detail. Otherwise, a good day to you. Clawandfang 16:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) blocking Chomper4 Thank you. He was really getting on my nerves. Now if we can just get rid of that guy who keeps posting about IMAX, but he has a roving IP address, so you can't block him. Aabicus 05:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update from ZEM Hey Will-Girl, I have done a few edits and voted on a FA. I wanted to let you know that the Thomas wiki is now on the list of upcoming spotlights! I am now helping another friend of mine with another wiki, but will try to drop in for some minor edits and voting every once in a while. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) affiliate image Hi, we've recently become affiliates with the Gang of Five, a LBT forum. I've put their affiliate icon on MediaWiki:sitenotice, but I can't get tit to go in the center, since it looks kind of odd floating off to the left. Do you know how to do that? Aabicus 00:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :UPDATE:Actually, I've found a fix, but it involves a wiki table and white-texted font. Not sure if there's an easier way, but at least we've got it looking good. Aabicus 03:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Wait, actually it's not good. It looked cantered on Safari, but now that I'm viewing it in IE, it doesn't look centered at all. If you know anyway to fix it, don't hesitate to try (I got what information I could from The Wikipedia Reference Desk.) Aabicus 18:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Template Hello Will-Girl, I wanted to let you know that I welcomed a new user here when I dropped by last night, (because I do on a lot of other wikis) and it seems that the template used within the is not working on the user talk page. Take a look, you'll see what I mean. I checked the welcome template and it is working on that page. ZEM talk to me! 15:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it is working now. Must have been a temporary glitch. :D ZEM talk to me! 03:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You Just want to say, thank you for the reminders when new articles get put up for voting in the featured article/image section. I don't have much time to go online, and so generally just check recent changes, and so your reminders are a great help to remind me to vote. Thank you! P.S we've been successfully resubmitted for a spotlight. It should turn on in a few weeks! Aabicus 20:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Right. I didn't know we had to resubmit each time, or else I would have done it sooner. Aabicus 04:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Mim. Yeah, he said that he was going to stop editing here. Aabicus 05:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) FYI I've recently come under fire for the amount of time I spend online. THis means I'll have to drastically reduce the amount of time I'm online or I risk getting it banned. :( Just FYI Aabicus 05:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ZEM Hey Will-Girl, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be busy for a while and won't be able to edit/vote here for a while. I just wanted you to know because I appreciate all of the hard work you put into this place that makes it such good reading. :) Please let me know when you get this message. ZEM talk to me! 17:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Reply to your message I've replied on my talkpage. Honoria 10:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi Will-Girl -- I saw the message that you left on User talk:Wikia. That's actually a new feature that we've developed to help admins leave welcome messages for new users. When a new contributor makes their first edit, the welcome tool leaves a message for them that thanks them for their edit, and encourages them to ask if they need any help. The message is signed by the most recently active admin on the site. So -- the point of the tool is to help connect new contributors with you, so that they know where to go if they need help. There are a bunch of ways that we can customize the welcomes, to make it work the way that you want. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 17:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome back! Thanks, I've voted on the images as well. :) ZEM talk to me! 20:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats! The Land Before Time Wiki is now spotlighted as well! :) ZEM talk to me! 12:18, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :All right! That's the third time, I believe. Yay! Will-Girl 18:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re:I Love Thomas Tank Thanks for letting me know, he has written me on YouTube also... I'm going to have to go back and review what he did... Thanks again! :) ZEM talk to me! 22:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome! Will-Girl 22:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. One of the goals with the spotlights is to highlight a variety of wikis. While we are willing, as with your wiki, to rerun spotlights, I think more than twice in a row is a bit much, and we have just run your spotlight twice very recently. You guys do have a nice wiki and I know you work hard on it. Please feel free to ask again in say 6 months or so. -- Wendy (talk) 17:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah, understood. Thank you!!! Will-Girl 16:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) TestBot The honest answer is I don't know. I primarily starting look at it out of interest, as I don't really think we're badly in need of one here, although it could come in handy. Haven't the time right now, but I'm planning its first semi-autonomous run later today. Thanks for the interest! Clawandfang 13:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : There're details about the Bot's run on its page if you're interested. I don't know if you know anything about running these things, because I'm just figuring stuff out as I go along. Clawandfang 15:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Inactive user Hey Will-Girl, I am kinda busy with all of my prior commitments (and some newer ones) and won't be logging in here on LBT wiki for a while. I don't know how long, but I'm pretty certain it will be a long while. You guys are doing a great job here and I wish you the best! One last thing, as I'm not going to be around for a while, I would like my user and user talk page to be deleted. I will start new ones if I ever find time to return. Thank you very much, and you never know when I might quick stop in again! :) I can be reached on YouTube as "maddogmuttz" if you have an account there, or ZEM on Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki. ZEM talk to me! 19:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, understood. Well, when you are free to come back, your efforts are always welcome and appreciated. Best of luck with your prior and newer commitments!!! Will-Girl 22:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks and good luck with your work here! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I decided to keep my user page instead. I'll plan on editing it soon to say that I'm not around much. ZEM talk to me! 20:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the notification! Will-Girl 21:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Image Deletion Could you please delete this image for me: File:UserZEM-Buck Williams.jpg? I do not use or need it anymore. Thank you! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing! Will-Girl 01:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) mamma sharptooth thank you, thank you! your too kind. :You're very welcome! Will-Girl 05:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thank Heaven Been away for a while due to exams, and when I came back there were a few days when I was a bit worried you'd packed up and left. I'm really glad to see you still active though, just so you don't feel too unappreciated for all your hard work! On a different note, one plan I've in mind at the moment to encourage new editors is to attempt to expland the non-canonical side of things, and I'd like your opinion before I really try and get things going. In my opinion fan-work is still LBT-related, and as such should have a home here, albeit under a large NON-CANON banner. And unless Universal seriously up the rate of film and cartoon production then this one going to be the largest potential area for growth here on in. In any case, I'd be glad to hear your thoughts on the matter. And it's good to be back working with you again. Jim 23:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Another Idea...and less ambitious this time One thing I've liked whilst looking around the Final Fantasy wiki were the quotations on their pages, either from or about the characters on character pages for example. This seems simple enough to me if we get together and have discussions on talk pages; it would be nice to do for the main characters any road. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Squall_Leonhart%7Cthis is an example if I haven't explained myself too well, and it should be fun to suggest quotes and discuss them. Let me know what you think. Jim 22:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Check out Littlefoot's page - that's the kind of thing I'm thinking about. Jim 21:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The Land Before Time XIV Wilhelmina Will, can you add The Land Before Time XIV to the Land Before Time wiki. :I cannot, until there is verification that such a film exists. Will-Girl 22:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) dahlia hey dahlia can you put a song for me and boyfriend christopher couet landbeforetime.co.nr link I'm sorry if this is the wrong place to put this, but this wiki's layout is kind of confusing. I was wondering if you could possibly update (since it's protected) the link of my website (www.landbeforetime.co.nr) to its new URL. The new URL of the website is: http://www.thelandbeforetime.org I have purchased this domain for 10 years, so it won't change any time soon. Thanks so much. -Landbeforetimelover :What? Where? I don't see this link on the main page. Is it in one of the articles? Will-Girl 03:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Land Before Time Wiki looks good. However I notice that your main page is sysop-level protected for editing. Can you please drop the protection level? You also have a small handful of -- could you take care of them? Then I'll be happy to add you back to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Will-Girl 03:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) your welcome Your Welcome all the fast-biters are'nt just all Velociraptors their different species due to the fact their different in color and size.~~ibarber Stop tinkering with other peoples pages and jitterydragon said on my page You suck Stop tampering with people's pages it makes them wanna stuff a susage down ya thorat and stick staving dog's up ya anus or buttox . oh on my new youtube channel he suscribed to me and said YOU SUCK! in big letters and no you not allowed to look at my new YT channel so jitterydragon says "shuttdpa ya mouf" :Oh, hi! How nice of you to drop by! So sorry you have to go. Bye-bye!!! Will-Girl 06:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sharptooth page Hi I need your help with the sharptooth page can you help me fix it?--Ibarber 21:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Fixing the pictures I need help fixing the pictures some of them are out of order on the page.--Ibarber 19:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Yeah, I know it is a few days late, but I stopped in to see what's up and to wish you and the rest of this wiki's staff "Merry Christmas!" So how are things going here? Well, I hope. I haven't been wiki-ing too awful much lately. ZEM talk to me! 21:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm still uberly confused on what do here and how to edit these pages, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. :P Just Picking Your Brains - When you have a moment Firstly, just a note to say I'm back for the time being; as I don't have any more exams for a little while. I've noticed you've declared yourself "absent" for the time being, which is fair enough, but whenever/if ever you do spot this, tell me what you think. As I understand it, labeling shorter articles as "stubs" is standard practice across all wikis. I was contemplating the actual usefulness of this however, especially for certain articles. It seems to me that there are many articles which are, and will always remain stubs; many of the less well-known people out of the credits for example. Short of a very great deal of research involving what is probably private information, that type of article isn't ever going to be expanded on. What feels to me would be more useful would be to separate stubs out into "stubs which need expanding" and "stubs which need something else to be done to them" (rather long-winded names I know). Possibly merging some pages will solve some, and some might simply be left perfectly happy as stubs. It would be nice, basically, to have a list of articles which need and actually can be expanded on, although I can't recall ever having seen any examples of this anywhere. Would be interested to hear your thoughts on the matter at some point. Jim 20:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! This is a user who uses the Land Before Time Wiki for lots of funtime reading, and I'm surprised at how much work you've put into this wiki. How did you find all the books that mention Cera and Ducky and the others? Just saying, great job and thanks from all of us who read your work every day! 01:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I did not know I was not allowed to upload videos, you have 1 left to remove. The last one is in The Lesson. I will not upload anymore videos. Can there be consequences for doing so? Wilhelmina? I thought you were gone for a while. Do you come every now and then? Have you saw that Oviraptor for me?It looks like Ineira. When would you officially return? Will, if you are to return, please edit the page: Ruby. It was fine before, but somebody replaced the good image of her. If you edit, please put back the image back to where it was. Other Wikias--ScratteLover2 23:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *http://happyfeet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Have you officially come back yet? Are you here at the moment? no thanks i don't need help. :Huh? What are you talking about? Will-Girl 20:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It's a wikia that needs help with adding the pages on. If you can't add to it, can you contact one of the other editors on this wiki?--ScratteLover2 22:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I wasn't referring to your post. As for the contacts, I'll see what I can do. Will-Girl 02:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You are not replying to my messages. What is up with that? Fastbiter99 20:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wha? What do you mean, "not replying to your messages"? Will-Girl 03:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It is a shame for jitterydragon to tell you you suck. Fastbiter99 16:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, no worries. He was just a rogue editor; this wiki seems to attract a good portion of those. Will-Girl 01:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Videos How do videos disrupt the articles? Ice Age Wiki allows videos on the articles there as long as they have to do with that article. Due to the fact that videos disrupt articles, the articles must not have any videos whatsoever. Is that true? Fastbiter99 20:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Fastbiter99 20:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) jitterydragon's excessive swearing and taking your life in vain was highly unacceptable. That was between you and him/her. Fastbiter99 20:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's quite alright, Fastbiter99. Whatever his issues were, he just didn't know how to deal with them properly. But it's long since past. Will-Girl 20:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you can call me Lance. That is my real name. Fastbiter99 21:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okey-doke!!! Will-Girl 01:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) How come pictures do not disrupt articles, but videos do? Fastbiter99 14:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because they seem to always be in the center of the page, above all the rest of the text; we do not want that here. What we want is an encyclopedic layout, as an encyclopedia about The Land Before Time franchise is what this is supposed to be. Will-Girl 20:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ENCYCLOPEDIA* Fastbiter99 18:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You made a little typo there. Fastbiter99 17:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, thanks! Will-Girl 03:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Whereabouts did you find the Papa Sharptooth photos? Fastbiter99 19:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Fastbiter99 23:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Was your talk page running out of space? Fastbiter99 23:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all; it was just getting long. Will-Girl 23:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone (Wikipedia) Can you work on the articles for creation of The Land Before Time XIV, I've submitted for Wikipedia, since it's official now, but it's already been turned down once. I just think it should be on Wikipedia now that it's been announced.--ScratteLover2 16:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I've refused to work on the project AFC ever since they changed their system back in late 2008. When that happened, the project ceased to hold any use for me. Will-Girl 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyone else I can ask to work on it that would make it into a wikipedia worthy article that is here?--ScratteLover2 22:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :You might try Fastbiter99; he seems to be the only other active user here, not counting the frequent IP addresses. Will-Girl 23:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I do not know, Wilhelmina. There is nothing I can do about it. Fastbiter99 18:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I went on ScratteLover2's page and I saw two crappy pictures of Ruby. Fastbiter99 18:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing you can do about what? Will-Girl 23:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The page ScratteLover2 wanted me to create. Did you look at those crappy photos of Ruby? Fastbiter99 15:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time XV Article I'm not sure if this is a fan article or a upcoming film article. If it's a fan article, it should be moved to the OC section. If it's for an upcoming movie, someone should add references or it will have to be deleted. There isn't reason to have an article for an upcoming film that isn't confirmed.--ScratteLover2 22:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Fastbiter99 20:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever watch the 7th movie? Fastbiter99 20:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. Will-Girl 03:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) In that movie, whilst the gang rolled in the cave where Ducky was found, Spike sounded like he said "Aaah hooters!" Fastbiter99 16:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... I'll have to check that out again, sometime. Thanks! Will-Girl 22:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) SpawningBird problem over at the Ice Age wiki Spawning bird never responds to any of my messages at the Spawning Bird's talk page. I told him that I could block him if he doesn't listen. I see why you blocked him here.--ScratteLover2 21:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I don't remember what he did here. I'll have to look over that. Will-Girl 21:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Wilhelmina, have you ever heard of the restaurant Hooters before? Fastbiter99 21:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :More than I care to have heard, in fact. I've also heard of at least one parody of the place. Will-Girl 21:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) What was the parody's name? Fastbiter99 20:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :It was "Raisins". I used to watch South Park, and this was featured in one of the season seven episodes. Will-Girl 03:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I do not like South Park. It is rubbish. Fastbiter99 11:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Which is why I stopped a couple of years back. I only really watched it for the characters Kenny, Tweek and Bebe. Will-Girl 04:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) No dinosaurs were harmed in the making of the films and the series. Fastbiter99 21:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Did someone put that in one of the articles? Will-Girl 02:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I said that. Fastbiter99 14:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. That's funny! (Sorry, but it's hard to write realistic laughter in words.) Will-Girl 21:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately on YouTube, some parts of the LBT movies have been blocked due to copyright restrictions from NBC. You know that? Fastbiter99 23:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't. The last time I used YouTube to watch the films or TV episodes, they were fine. Will-Girl 08:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) That is not fair! I have 5-9 on video and I videotaped 1-4, but my VCR broke. Fastbiter99 14:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Between Fastbiter99 and Wilhelmina Will Might entering your user name be effective or just starting another section? Fastbiter99 19:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Entering your username? You mean as the title of a section? Sure, whatever works best. Will-Girl 20:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) What about Judy Kuhn's singing voice? The Great Egg Adventure is not the final episode. Through the Eyes of a Spiketail is. Fastbiter99 17:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I never heard that before. Will-Girl 21:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Now all the LBT movies on YouTube have been blocked! Totally unfair! YouTube forbids videos with copyright restrictions. Can you believe that? Fastbiter99 16:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear, is there no other sight which will display them? Will-Girl 04:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Messed up fast-biter page Hi you kinda messed up the fast-biter page how you changed when it was alright?Ibarber 23:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :What are you saying I did? Will-Girl 04:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone Article Can I create the article for LBT14 here, it is official now. I believe it should be added, I also have a cast for the film, I heard about. But adding the cast or not is your choice, there also is a release date. I give a preview of the article source below. Maybe they are running out of movie and episode ideas. And maybe they might not re-air the programme any more. Do you agree? Fastbiter99 20:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, actually. It really isn't up for me to say. Will-Girl 00:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING TO MY MESSAGE ABOUT THE LAND BEFORE TIME XIV, JUST RESPOND TO ME ABOUT THE VIEW SOURCE I GAVE YOU! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS A GOOD VIEW FOR THE PAGE!--ScratteLover2 01:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Whaha? What view source? I don't see any external links. And please, keep your voice down, you'll scare away the IPs. Will-Girl 03:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :: The view source is the stuff I have in the perferrated section of the request, it includes a film template, first section of article, references and external links. I move it below this request, and tell Fastbiter99 to put his questions in his own section, stop using my sections. He's done it three times, I can't tell if it's to do with mine or his.--ScratteLover2 11:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then. In the first place, you do not need to use the formula for the template; we have it settled in Template:The Land Before Time movie. In the second place, the template for the "References" section is Template:References. In the third place; I don't actually understand why an external link to the wiki about Ice Age is provided; I don't see what that has to do with The Land Before Time. Will-Girl 17:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::If you went to the external link, you'd see it comes out to a page about The Land Before Time XIV. It might be all rumors, but it has to do with LBTXIV, so I put it as an external link. --ScratteLover2 13:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The view source for The Land Before Time XIV: The Land Before Time XIV: The Growing Sky Stone'''http://www.episodeguides.com/scripts/getshow.php?s=land_before_time&p=index&m=html is a upcoming 2010 film. It has been announced here. It is rumored to star Jordan Nagai, Chloe Moretz, Madison Pettis, Jim Cummings, Grey DeLisle, Zachary Gordon and Frank Welker. Cast *Jordan Nagai as Littlefoot (rumored) *Chloe Moretz as Cera (rumored) *Madison Pettis as Ducky (rumored) *Jim Cummings as Petrie (rumored) *Grey DeLisle as Ruby (rumored) *Zachary Gordon as Chomper (rumored) *Frank Welker as Spike (uncredited/rumored) References External links The Land Before Time XIV '''The End of The Land Before Time XIV view source: Is this a better view source for the article. Please review, within a today, so I can create it or not. Why haven't you been responding to this message? I starting to get tired of waiting, this message has been here for over a month.--ScratteLover2 01:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :It looks alright to me. Will-Girl 02:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Licensing question for wikipedia You used to work at wikipedia, so can you finish this information so I can upload an image at wikipedia? This is the current file source: C:\Documents and Settings\HP_Owner\My Documents\My Pictures\Scratte 6.jpg --ScratteLover2 20:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I still work at Wikipedia, I just don't work on the "Articles for creation" project. But what do you expect me to do with this template layout? Will-Girl 21:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Add the licensing that would be appropriate for a screenshot from an ice age movie, I don't know the licensing types at the wikipedia, that's why I'm asking you. --ScratteLover2 22:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I would suggest using the template: , but I don't think the license is put in the fair use rationale; in all of the file pages I've seen, which contain fair-use images, the license is put under the heading "Licensing", beneath the fair use rationale. Will-Girl 09:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Template:The Land Before Time movie Do you want me to edit the land before time movie template and add a easier to use version, where you just have to copy a small view source? --ScratteLover2 19:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It depends; would the template still look the same when used? Will-Girl 19:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : :It wouldn't look exactly the same, but it will use the same parameters, and several new ones, like IMDB Account, Narrator, Voices, Cinematgrophay, editing and the link to the template, marked as [ source ]. :These are the parameters: *name *image *director *producer *writer *narrator *starring *voices *music *cinematography *editing *distributor *released *runtime *country *language *budget *rating *preceded_by *followed_by *imdb_id *link to the template :Hmmm, sounds good for the most part, but do we really need a link to the source of the template, in the template itself? Will-Girl 09:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add the new version without the link. --ScratteLover2 11:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then, sounds good! Will-Girl 22:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Images I made the images smaller, they were 300px before, I shrunk them down to 250px, Here's where the image parameter is: |image = TLBT_image_09.png|300px The underlined part is the image size and the bold part is the image. You don't include File: or Image: infront of the image name. This is how it will come out: |image= :Understood. Thank you! Will-Girl 09:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why dose that stupid wikipedia always delete everything that I create? I've had four different accounts there, everything I've created in those has been deleted except one. These are my four account names: Scratte2, Scratte Lover, ScratteLover 2 and Hjfhksdjf. I created pages for Scratte 3 times (all deleted), I created a page for The Land Before Time XIV (deleted), I created a page for Final Destination 5 (deleted), I uploaded pictures of Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Scratte, Scrat, Buck and all the others characters on the list of ice age characters page, edits were reverted and some idiots called "Hammersoft", "Summer PhD", "Nerdy Science Dude" and "FeyDey" fall have reverted my edits and deleted images I upload, also the Scratte (fictional character) page I created was deleted by "MuZemike". I also added sourced information to the ice age (series) page, that was reverted by "AnmaFinotera" deleted the page, and I had trouble with idiot on my ScratteLover2 account. You tell me why people have it out for at that stupid wikipedia, I am sick of that place always blocking me! And what do they mean by this: "Your name has been mentioned in connection with a sockpuppetry case. Please refer to Wikipedia:Sockpuppet investigations/Alexcas11 for evidence. Please make sure you make yourself familiar with the guide to responding to cases before editing the evidence page. -- AnmaFinotera (talk · contribs) 21:37, 29 May 2010 (UTC)" I don't even know how Alexcas11 is! How could be in connection with some stupid vandilizer that I don't even know? This has happened for everyone of my accounts: Scratte2: Alexcas11 (who?) Scratte Lover: Alexcas11 (Again! Who?) ScratteLover2: Alexcas11 (What is with this idiots and that darn Alexcas?!) Hjfhksdjf: Alexcas11 (Yet, again, Alexcas11) Why am always accused of being involved with that stupid Alexcas11?! I don't even know any vandilizers there! And I always look around the wikipedia! --ScratteLover2 12:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but you're asking the wrong person. I am not aware of any such circumstances taking place. Will-Girl 20:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC)